Her King, His Queen
by Andre01
Summary: Marceline is the Vampire Queen, which means she has a King, his name? Marshall Lee... first Fanfic
1. Remembering

**REWROTE THE STORY xD**

* * *

**Marceline's p.o.v**

I was awoken from my sleep by the Sun, small Rays touched my hands, they dont really hurt if it was a small amount.

I floated up from my bed and went to the bathroom, i opened the sink and as the cold water touch my hands, I Looked in the mirror and remembered an old memory "UGHH!" I said to myself, Then i splashed the water to my face and dried my face with a towel, "Why Cant i stop Thinking about him!" I sighed.

I was Humming A song while i was floating down to the living room, while i was passing by my couch, i saw a pic of me, Finn, Bonnie and Jake, I smiled and went to the Kitchen, i opened the Fridge and Got a bowl of Strawberries and Cherries, i took a Cherry and remembered...

*FLASHBACK*

"Hahahaha!" I laughed while looking at the Guy that i love... His name is Marshall Lee.. He Has Bright red eyes, A Smile than Can make me Happy in Just one glance.. His Hair is Jet Black and Is Messy, Just the way i like it.

"I Love You Marcy" he said With a Soft Voice

"I love You too Marsh" i Shoved a Cherry On his mouth and laughed

"HEY!" He said shoving a strawberry on my mouth

"Hahaha you Deserved it" i said while i bit the strawberry he shoved on my mouth

"Hahaha" he laughed, "Marcy, lets stay like this Forever" he said while his eyes met mine

"Forever.. And always.." I said while i got closer to him, he leaned in and then Kissed me. I Kissed him back and he went on top of me, he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, i accepted, as our tongues fought, he caressed my Sides, we Broke the Kiss Because we ran out of breath, we Laughed at each other and i hugged him and said "I will Always Love you My King".

"I will Love you Untill Forever ends... My Queen" he said Lovingly.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Heh" i said to myself while tears roll down my cheeks. I wiped my cheeks with my hand as i got a strawberry, I sucked the red from it and Threw the now gray strawberry to an empty Bowl, "hmmm Why dont i come to Finn amd Jake's Treehouse today?" I asked myself, i looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:30am "I woke up Early today, there must be a reason" i got a cherry and sucked the red from it and put it in the bowl where the gray strawberry is, i floated to my room and went to the shower, i turned the hot water on and started to strip, i put my clothes to the Laundry basket and Went in the shower, I washed myself with the hot water and took My Strawberry Scented Shampoo. "Ahh" i Sighed and rinsed my hair, I went out of the shower and put a towel around me, i floated out the Bathroom and went to my walk in closet, while i was looking for My Tanktop, i saw his old T-shirt and suddenly remembered...

*FLASHBACK*

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR MOVING TO AAA?!" I Screamed while Tears Run down my face

"I Dont want to move..." He said while Tears were Forming on his eyes.

"BUT WHY!?" I Cried

"Because..." He wiped his eyes with his hands and said, "Because My Mom Needs Me there,"

"CANT YOU JUST STAY HERE?!" I wiped my tears "in Ooo, with me?"

"I want Too.. But She said it was Business" he Cried

"UGHH!" I said while i floated as fast as i can to my bedroom. I Put my head on the pillow and just Cried and screamed.

"Marceline.. Its ok.." He said Calmly

"NO ITS LUMPING NOT!" I Screamed in my pillow

"I will only be gone in about... Ten Years..." He said while a tear rolls down his cheek

"WHAT?! TEN YEARS?! I HAVE TO WAIT THAT LONG?!" I cried

"Its The only way Marcy" he said

"FINE..." I said as More tears Formed on my eyes *Sigh* "I love you Marshall" I said as a tear roll down my cheek

"I Love you Too Marceline" he said as he turned me upside down,

I took the pillow off my face and sat up. I sighed... He leaned in and said "Dont worry Marc, I will never EVER forget you"

"Me Too" i said weakly then he kissed my lips and i kissed back, i hugged him tightly *sighs* "promise me Marshall, you will be back." I whispered

"Yes" he said as he hugged me back.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I Was On the floor crying when i was remembering the old memory of me and him, "ughh!" I stood up and continued to look for my clothes, I wore a Black tank top, i wore Ripped denim shorts, and Red sneakers.

I got My Axe Bass and put the strap on my shoulder, I grabbed my umbrella and took a look at myself "hmm" i said out loud "oh i forgot something" i said while i floated back to my room, i took a Necklace that Marshall gave me a long time ago, i smiled at myself.

I floated to the door and as I opened it...

* * *

**HANG CLIFER XD**


	2. He came back

Marceline's P.O.V

I Saw the man… the man that I haven't seen in a Very long time

"MARCELINE! ARE YOU OK?!'' the man shouted while tears fall from my eyes,

"I….I.." I tried saying something but I couldn't speak , he fell on his knees and hugged me tightly, I looked up at him with teary eyes and saw , the man, the man I love, Marshall lee... His eyes were teary as well, I hugged him with all my strength "YOU CAME BACK!" I Shouted

"OF COURSE I DID WHY WOULDNT I?! he cried, I just continued hugging him, then, he kissed me, I missed his kisses, I missed his soft lips, I missed his face in he mornings, I missed looking at his bright red eyes…. I missed him.

"I…I.. I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" I finally said,

"I missed you too!" he said lovingly, tears fall down my eyes when he said these words.

He lifted me and carried me inside bridal style leaving my things outside, I looked at him and laughed to myself,

"whats wrong?" he asked me

"haha, nothing" I said smiling, I haven't smiled like this since he left, he smiled back at me, the smile that I love and missed.

He put me down on my new couch ((Finn convinced me to buy a new one)) and Marshall sat next too me, I then rested my head on his lap and looked up at him, he looked down on me and said,

"I love you Marcy" then he kissed me,

"I love you too Marsh" I then kissed him back,

"So, where were you going earlier?" he asked,

"I was going to my friends' house" I said happily,

"may I go with you?"

"OF COURSE YOU CAN! Their like the most radical dudes I have ever met!" I said cheerfully.

***TIME SKIP***

I knocked on Finn and Jake's house and said "YO GUYS THERE?!" Jake then opened the door wide and screamed like a girl, then ran up to the ladder and called "FINN! FINN! MARCELINE AND A REALLY SCARY VAMPIRE DUDE IS HERE!"

"Im scary?" Marshall chuckled,

"pshhh Weenie's scared of vampires so yeah" I laughed,

"oh ok" he replied,

"HI MARCY!" Finn screamed,

"sup Finn"

"who's the dude?" he asked

" Finn, meet my boyfriend, Marshall" I replied...


	3. Her friends and, Jelousy?

Marshall's P.O.V

"Sup" I said to the boy who has an awesome bear-like hat, blue shirt and dark blue shorts,

"HI!" he said rather Exited "my name is Finn! Finn the human!" he said,

"My name is Marshall Lee, The Vampire King."

"MATH!" he shouted

"uhm, who's the dog" I look behind him and saw the dog who ran away not too long ago,

"oh this is my bro Jake" he said

"sup"

"AHHHHH! Im going to the kitchen, Fiiiiiiiiiiiinn!" he said stretching his foot to a room.

"So watcha weenies doing?" Marcy asked Finn,

"nothing really, hey now that I think of it, you should introduce him to Princess Bubblegum." Finn said while I was just starring at them while they talk,

"Bubble what?" I asked Finn and Marcy,

"I know right, that's why I call her by her first name" she said annoyed,

"uhm.. ok" I said kina confused,

"She's the princess of the Candy Kingdom!" Finn said exitedly,

"Candy Kingdom…. Sounds familiar.." I replied to him,

"you heard of it before?" Marcy asked me,

"I cant remember" I said while thinking,

"oh well, lets go then" Marcy said with a jealous tone and then she rolls her eyes,

"Awww someones JELLY" I said teasing her,

"pfft yea right" she said looking at me like I did something crazy,

"well Im telling you I have no idea who Bubblegum is"

"well, ok" she said with jealousy on her voice,

"just trust me" I said as I kiss her

"EWWW!" Finn shouted

"shut up Finn, I know ur dating someone!" Finn blushed while Marcy laughed,

"hahaha! Well lets go to the, uhm, where was that again?"

"Candy Kingdom!" Finn replied,

"Ok lets go then" I said while looking bored

***TIME SKIP*** *AT THE CANDY KINGDOM*

"hmm…" I sighed looking all over the place

"whats wrong?" Marcy asked with a worried tone,

"nothing babe, its just, this place looks so familiar…"

"oh" she answered

"PB!" Finn shouted as a familiar face walked to us

"Hi Finn! Marceline," she rolled her eyes, "Marshall? Is that you?

"uhm I dunno you" I said confused,

"MARSHALL! ITS ME! BONNIE?!"

"Uhm Its been a long time.." I said still confused,

**Marceline's P.O.V**

"uhm its been a long time.." Marshall said to Bonnie,

"MARSHALL! WE DATED YEARS AGO!" She screamed

"WHAT?!" then something inside of me snapped,

my heart beated faster than ever, my head spun, I ran from the group and ran in the darkest part of the Candy Kingdom, I was crying so hard that I didn't notice anyone who looked at me, I didn't care, all I want to do now is cry and hide somewhere dark and un noticeable

"UGHHHH WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME!? DIDN'T HE TRUST ME OR SOMETHING?! WHY MARSHALL?!"


	4. The end or is it?

**just so u know Pb is 25 years old and Finn is 18**

* * *

"WHAT THE LUMP BONNIEBELLE?!" I screamed as loud as I could "BONNIE THAT WAS HIGHSCHOOL! GET OVER IT!" I was screaming so much that my face was red from anger,

"Pffft yea right, like you and that prissy vampire are dating" she said while rolling her eyes,

"SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!I screamed and ran to the direction where Marcy went.

I looked back at the group and glared at Bonnie, she had a shocked expression printed on her face, she looked like she didnt know anything.

I ran to the darkest parts of the Candy Kingdom because i knew Marcy liked hiding in dark and shady places, I glanced at every Alley I passed and stopped at a very dark alley, I then shouted "MARCELINE! I KNOW YOUR HERE!" she then appeared in front of me and saw that she was crying, "why are you crying?" i asked her with a confused face

"LUMP YOU! Why the didnt you tell me you dated that stupid princess?!" she said with angry and teary eyes,

"its a long story..." I said looking at her,

"just tell me, please?" she said while putting her head on my chest,

***FLASHBACK* **

It was my first day in highschool, I was still confused on how they manage a school while the mushroom war was stil ongoing anyways. I was searching for my my classroom and when i looked at a door, I saw a Beautiful girl at the locker near the door, She was wearing a pink and white plaid school shirt, a really short white skirt and pink heels, she was wearing a tiara so that means she's royalty. "Hello there! My name is Bonniebelle, you can call me Bonnie." She then lend out her hand, I shook it and replied,

"The name's Marshall Lee." I smirked, and she blushed.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"After that, we hung out a lot and we became close, and eventually we started dating, I broke up with her because she was too obsessive, bossy and she wants too much attention, she yells at me when I did something she didn't like, she even cheated on me, I hate her because of what she did, so, yeah…" I looked at her with a blank expression,

"why didn't you tell me?" she said looking up at me,

"because, I don't want to tell you the mistakes I made in the past." I smiled "but when I met you, I forgot all the bad things I made, and kept on thinking about what I will do in the future, with you." She smiled,

"Oh Marshall." Then she wrapped her arms around me and then said "you could've told me, I mean, you trust me right?"

"yes I trust you, but Im afraid that it would hurt you if I told you."

I replied

"You idiot, you already did." She laughed and I smiled and I kissed her,

"why don't we go back to the group?'' I wanna do something to that Pink Princess" She said,

"hahahaha, ok." I hen grabbed her hand and floated with her back to the castle. We stopped floating when we saw Finn, Jake and Bonnie talking with each other, Bonnie saw us and then she glared at me and Marcy,

"ok, Marshall, stay here." She then floated near the group and I just stayed at where I was, she then floated nearer Bonnie and then shouted,

"yo Princess me and Marshall are going back to MY place, seeya!" she then slapped Bonnie and laughed her ass off, I laughed as hard a I can,

"THAT FELT AWESOME!" Marcy screamed while she floated next to me,

"UGHHH! I WILL NEVER TRUST A VAMPIRE EVER AGAIN!" she screamed while storming into her castle,

I then screamed back "SINCE WHEN DID YOU TRUST A VAMPIRE?!" Marcy just laughed as we floated to the exit of the Candy Kingdom,

"Love you Marceline" I kissed her

"Love you too!" she kissed me back,

***FINNS QUICK P.O.V***

**"What the lump just happened?" I asked no one,**

**"I don't know man," Jake answered staring at the couple floating away,**

**"wanna go back to the treehouse?"**

**"YEAH MAN!" Jake shouted**

* * *

SHOULD I MAKE A SEQUEL?TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF MA STORY THANKS!


End file.
